


A Lying Blonde Causes Jealousy

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Beds, Gen, Spanking, Usagi deserved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: Usagi has pushed too far and there's only one thing that Rei and Makoto can do... however is it all that it seems?





	A Lying Blonde Causes Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I got from the shower.
> 
> Despite the story featuring this subject, please do not smack/spank people especially children as it is abuse. The only exception if it is a kink that they like.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh! Stop it, Mako-chan!"

Usagi was laid on her bed wearing a light pink top with her tummy resting on her bunny patterned sheet, her bottom that was as large as the Moon itself was gazing up without any panties and her skirt was removed. Had Minako been there she would have definitely called her Sailor Moon however it was just her, Rei and Makoto. She was in pain as she had been spanked with her butt throbbing as she believed that she did something that caused that. After all the brunette normally protects her friends and to attack them must be pretty serious...

Makoto glared at her, "You know why..."

"If you didn't act like a baby, then you wouldn't need smacking", growled Rei directly to Usagi's tearful eyes.

Rei furiously slapped Usagi's ass as it was her turn to smack the bun-headed pigtailed blonde, while the raven haired woman deep down loved the action Usagi however didn't as her large eyes were seeping tears feeling hurt. She then closed her eyes trying to imagine the thought going away thinking why Makoto and Rei had decided to smack her bottom and it wasn't a sexual lighthearted cheeky slap like what Minako does to her. There was that possibility that a youma had taken over their form and was something to drain her large amount of energy from. With a nod, Rei slapped her bum again again with the same force hoping that something will come out.

Usagi screamed, "Oww... You're so mean Rei!"

"You're lazy, annoying, rude and you deserve to be hurt", grumbled Rei while being open regarding Usagi's numerous flaws.

"You broke my heart...", sulked Makoto then roared just of the thought of a broken heart, "You'll pay for this!"

"I didn't know that you was in love with me Mako-chan", blinked and sniffed Usagi as she didn't know that she had hurt her feelings.

Rei yelled, "She's not!"

Again Rei had smacked Usagi's bottom with her yellow-white tone turning more and more pink due to the force that they both delivered. The only thing that the raven was thinking was if Usagi released her gassy parp out, she would have done more than just spanking. She knew that Usagi was rather rude despite her appearance of being kind and sweet yet Makoto thinks that Rei was just as rude herself in terms of her manners.

Usagi whined, "Why are you doing this to meeeeeeeee?"

"You really don't know Usagi?", asked Makoto as she thought that Usagi did know, "It's because you're a privileged girl."

"You get everything that you want just by crying", hissed Rei as she leaned herself directly into Usagi's face.

With a growl, Makoto gritted her teeth then slammed her hand towards Usagi's bum. On a good day, she would have smiled as she does find Usagi to be fairly cute but Makoto wasn't have it and felt if Usagi deserved a smack, she'll get a smack. Deep down she didn't want to hurt Usagi but felt that it was the only way for her to understand the pain that both Rei and especially Makoto gets. Usagi screamed as she really felt the spank and had she not laid down, she would have rubbed her butt trying to relieve her pain and wished that she had her panties on just for some extra comfort.

Being very depressed Makoto explained, "You have a loving family, a nice roomy house and a handsome boyfriend while I'm stuck in an apartment lucky to get by... I miss my parents every day... No guy wants me... Crane Game Joe doesn't... Motoki doesn't... You don't deserve someone like Mamoru..."

"I'm sorry...", sniffed Usagi as tears fell from her eyes.

"Makoto's right, only you and Minako have loving parents in large houses", articulated Rei with a quick sigh knowing that she doesn't have loving parents despite her wealth. In the most relaxed that she had been, Rei asked, "Oh and Usagi?"

"Yeah?", wondered the blonde as her eyes lit up and stopped crying.

Rei growled and slapped Usagi's bottom for another spank.

"You stole Mamoru, he doesn't love you!"

"Well he doesn't love you either...", smirked Usagi thinking of a comeback.

This was making Rei more and more annoyed, she felt that the smacking wasn't enough to correct Usagi's behaviour despite doing it twenty times already so she went towards her face and decided to hurt her other cheeks by pulling them however it didn't seem very effective so Rei slapped her face and then had pulled the top of Usagi's hair where her buns were. She wanted to yank off her hair even though secretly Rei wanted to see Usagi having long hair, it would be the longest and widest out of the Senshi.

Usagi yelped, "Owwwwwwwww..."

"You really need to grow up...", sighed Makoto with her arms crossed.

Looking at their annoyed faces Usagi felt that she had to do something, she felt like she was losing her friendship with Rei and Makoto as Rei was still tugging her hair and Makoto huffed on what was going on. Had Usagi turned herself, Rei would have given her a squeeze on her stomach that was full of cakes but instead she let go of the pull.

"I didn't know that the _baka_ wanted meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

With a collective nod, both Rei and Makoto had given her another spank with Makoto handling the left cheek while Rei handled the right. It was getting very pink, almost turning either red or purple depending which of the two will hit her next.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

In both Rei's and Makoto's minds, she was hoarding Mamoru. Rei still had feelings for him due to that their coldness got along very well, she imagines that he acts like a dick on purpose especially with his green jacket. For Makoto however she wanted someone like him, a gentle yet shy man who just wanted to give flowers out of love but didn't even get the opportunity for a date at all. Usagi did nothing yet they were so close to that kiss. Rei stormed off as she felt that there was no way that Usagi would part Mamoru towards the raven and slammed the door. Usagi had froze herself as she didn't know what to do thinking that Makoto would do an intense smack towards her or worse such as rape and looking at her emerald green eyes they looked pissed off. Yet the brunette didn't move her arm and instead walked towards the edge of the bed to sit down with a squeak due to her strength. The squeak was enough for Usagi to lift up and turned her body to the side so her tummy was partly laid on the bed and her moony bum facing her wardrobe yet crossed her legs, she knew that they needed a talk.

Makoto breathed out and sighed, "I'm sorry for smacking you, it's just that sometimes you really get on our nerves."

"Yeah, I deserved it", sulked Usagi knowing that she was in the wrong. "If it will make you happier Mako-chan, I can make you better."

All Makoto could do was look down with a sniff, she had not only physically hurt Usagi but making her upset. Yet as she says herself, she deserved it as what they both said was true. Makoto was also upset as she wouldn't think Usagi would make her life better. It takes more than words, she can't bring her parents back from the dead, too young to have a decent job to have a better place to live and not even sure that she is still friends with her.

Usagi looked up towards Makoto and sleepily smiled, "You're free to go and stay in my home at anytime, I give you some extra money and find you a date."

Suddenly Makoto had blinked her eyes by surprise, Usagi was willing to do that for her despite the smacking. At first she thought that Usagi wanted a full time cook at her home and it was enough for her to agree yet she had doubts... She never saw Usagi being attracted to men outside Mamoru, Umino and Motoki, she was more mellow than the hyperactive bun-head and might make things worse.

Makoto bluntly replied, "Thanks but I did hurt you..."

"You're my friend Mako-chan and my parents are more than happy to see you, I didn't know your life was sooooooo bad", strongly smiled Usagi. "Besides Luna told me that Mamo-chan did love someone else, he had a dream of someone tall and pretty."

"Mamoru had thought that?!", gasped Makoto thinking that she might have a chance.

Makoto had raised her arm and Usagi gulped thinking that it was the return of the spanking but she raised her other and gave her a big hug. They went from being scared and angry to giggling and smiling in bliss, they loved the hug as Usagi loves the warmth that Makoto gives her while Makoto loved how soft Usagi was like especially with her tummy and bum.

As soon as the hug was finished, Makoto went to kiss Usagi's forehead. In a way an apology but also to show that she does care about her despite Usagi being a middle class girl while Makoto was working class. The smack, a love smack went into Usagi's cheeks and blushed. Maybe she's thinking that "Mako-chan" does love her after all and just used the spanking to let her frustration out. It might have only been four times but they were painful four times. After a gentle nod, Makoto got up from the bed and smiled as she looked at her friend laying down. She did find Usagi cute after all, not just by her bum but also her cuddly tummy that was revealing itself from her pink shirt. If Rei wasn't waiting, she would have given it a quick rub.

Makoto pointed her finger and smirked, "Oh and Usagi? Keep your panties on otherwise everyone will see your bruise."

Very quickly Usagi turned her head towards Makoto and nodded. She might have lost her friendship with Rei but made up her friendship with Makoto who was only being honest. Makoto had closed the door wondering whether Usagi would put her panties on, clean or stained but she felt that was enough for now and would be forgotten in the next few days. The brunette went down the stairs and towards the hallway where Rei stood firmly, she grabbed her yellow bomber jacket and put it on.

Rei happily smiled, "We really need to spend more time together, I really enjoyed that."

"Fine by me Rei but I want Ami to tag along with us", gently smiled Makoto while nodding.

"Yeah, I have an attachment towards her... I want to smack her."


End file.
